The perks of being a hot water bottle
by PatartoChip
Summary: With no heating on a cold winters night how will team RWBY deal with the cold or more specifically a certain bookworm. Just a bit of fun with out favorite brawler and faunus. So enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own the characters or anything, just the plot.


_**Author's notes: so this is my first RWBY story, well one shot. I wrote it today and I felt like I should post it for you guys to read. Anyways this could either be classed as friendship or a bit more I'm leaving it to you all to decide and with that enjoy**_

"It's been two days already and the central heating system still hasn't been fixed" Weiss complained wrapping the triple stuffed duvet around her securely "and trust this whole mess to happen during the winter!" she grumbled while her fellow teammate snorted

"Calm down, besides I thought you'd like the cold, you are the ice princess after all" Yang chuckled and quickly dodged the oncoming attack of a random missile thrown at her by said ice princess "well that's not very nice, but I'll let you off considering you're just jealous of my awesome super heat" she grinned while Weiss carried on whining

"It's not that bad" Ruby added trying to lighten the mood "I mean with these water bottles I'm nice and warm and besides you don't hear Blake complaining" and at that comment the trio looked over to the black haired member of the team who was currently sitting up reading a book with a blanket wrapped around her

"I'm fine" she stated quickly before getting back to her book

"Well time to get some sleep considering we're off on a team mission tomorrow, so goodnight guys" Ruby said happily burring into her covers

"Urgh you dolt it's easy for you to say you can sleep no matter what" Weiss muttered darkly rolling over to try and get some shut eye

"Night y'all now remember if anyone gets too cold my bed is your bed" Yang laughed lying on top of the covers in a simple yellow tank top and short shorts. Blake rolled her eyes at the comment from her immature partner and decided to carry on reading, besides it wasn't **that **cold. But being a feline Faunus she wasn't a fan of any cold dreary weather. But being the proud huntress in training that she was Blake refused to make a big deal of it.

So instead she was going to just sit there and ignore the cold, this book was far more interesting anyway. Scanning through the new smooth pages she focused on the text and the story at hand. "Now where was I" she whispered to herself and once finding her place she carried on reading.

All was going well for all of half an hour before "a-cho!" she sneezed dropping her book. Shaking her head slightly as if to shake the chill away she then once again picked up her book wanting nothing more than to finish her story but once again she sneezed. Growling in annoyance she shuffled under the duvet but not before bookmarking her page and speedily placing it on the side. _Since when did it get even colder! _She thought angrily wrapping herself up like a burrito but it didn't seem to do anything in warming her up _damn the bed is too cold and I can't warm it up _rolling around uncomfortably she prayed to catch a break and warm up. But fate was being cruel to her.

"Damn it all" she whining as she started to shiver. Weiss and Ruby had planned ahead raiding the closets to find the extra duvets and blankets while she had only picked up a thin blanket

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Yang questioned leaning forward over her bed causing Blake to jump.

"Gosh Yang why would you do that, I didn't know anyone was up" Blake scolded and the blonde grinned

"Sorry Blakey, I won't do it again" Yang said in an innocent tone _lies _Blake thought remembering all the other times her partner had done the exact same thing to her.

"Blake are you cold? Well I guess you are considering you're shivering" Yang stated and Blake froze not even realising she was still shaking

"N-no" Blake said quickly and regretted even opening her mouth _oh great now I can't even talk properly_

"Well I can't allow my partner to go through this" Yang said plainly and flopped down from her bed stretching once she stood again and Blake immediately scowled at her attire

"I hate that you can wear that in this w-weather"

"Oh it's a curse, but I've learnt to live with it" Yang said in a dramatic tone making the dark haired girl smile slightly at her friend's antics "now scoot over Blakey, gotta make room for me" she added climbing into the bed much to Blake's surprise

"Y-Yang what are you doing?!" Blake hissed feeling her personal space be breeched but she still rolled over

"What does it look like? You're freezing cold and don't even try to deny it. So you're amazing partner and best friend is stepping up and taking the role of hot water bottle" and with that the brawler jumped in and shuffled around to get comfy. Grumbling in displeasure Blake moved to the far end of the bed "aww Blake don't play coy with me it's perfectly okay to cuddle up- for warmth of course" Yang said in a low tone making Blake tut who completely missed the humour "gosh someone needs a snicker" Yang whispered in a barely audible tone but of course Blake's sensitive hearing picked up the comment and she glared at her partner

"Okay, okay tough crowd well I'll just stay on this side and use my semblance to heat up the bed and then when you're no longer shivering I'll leave you to your fortress of solitude" when the blonde received no reply she stayed silent rolling on her side so that she had her back to her partner and closed her eyes.

_Damn Yang, you didn't have to do this _Blake thought facing out of the bed so that her own back was to her partner. Although the Faunus knew that the brawler meant well Blake wasn't used to sharing her bed with anyone and didn't know how to act.

The only problem was the warmth; she could feel the heat radiating from the blonde against her back and the contrast in heat made her want to roll over and stay close. But Blake was stronger than that she wasn't going to turn to mush because of some walking hot water bottle.

_But getting a bit closer is totally fine _she convinced herself and slowly she quietly shuffled closer doing it in a way that wouldn't draw attention to the brawler. Pausing again she felt a lot warmer and the shivering had rapidly decreased but now in the middle of the bed Blake hated to admit it but she wanted more warmth. So in one quick fluid movement Blake had her back pressed up against the brawlers and straight away she felt the warmth spread through her back.

"Huh" Yang mumbled sleepily

"Shh say nothing and keep still" Blake ordered and it seemed her partner was too tired to complain about Blake's tone of voice. Sighing in content Blake closed her eyes feeling warmer and for a while it was enough to keep her comfy but sadly the Faunus was not comfortable with sleeping on her side and soon it became apparent that she was losing feeling in her arm. Grunting she rolled over so that she was facing Yang but now she had to figure out how to lie and still get the warmth. She was too proud to just go and ask her to roll over so that she could basically lie on Yang, oh no she knew she'd never hear the end of it. So instead she would have to come up with a devious plan, one that would get the brawler to roll over so that she would be-

"Urgh not comfy" Yang moaned rolling over so that she was on her back with her eyes closed and Blake stared with an open mouth _that worked well _she thought thinking fate was finally smiling down on her. Cautiously she shuffled closer trying to plan ahead the best move but once again Yang had her own move "you're not fooling anyone" Yang whispered with a small smirk and wrapped an arm around her feline companion pulling her down to rest on her chest "come here kitty" she grinned as Blake stilled as soon as she rested against Yang feeling warm and cosy all at once. Sighing in content Blake closed her eyes enjoying the warmth Yang was giving her while said girl was playing with strands of long silky black hair. Nuzzling in at the contact Blake let out a small purr of satisfaction

"See I knew it wouldn't take long before you gave in. you can't resist me" Yang joked while Blake playful hit her back in retaliation.

"Don't you start now Yang I'm trying to sleep" Blake started but was cut off when Yang wrapped her other arm around the Faunus encasing her in warmth, which did the job in appeasing the other girl as another small purr escaped her lips.

"Wouldn't dream of ruining your purrfect night sleep, night kitten" Yang grinned and then she too closed her eyes tightening her grip on her partner ever so slightly as she resting her head on the top of the other girls, being mindful of her sensitive ears "oh the perks of being a walking hot water bottle"

_**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it ^^ so feel free to leave a review about this one shot and if you want me to do any more. Peace out~**_


End file.
